Undefeatables
The Undefeatables are a group of powerful gods that exist in the UnUniverse. Most have existed before any other life forms in the entire universe, and they are the most powerful beings, hence the name "Undefeatables". They live on a floating paradise on top of the UnUniverse, and are the only people who are immune to Weegee's stare. There are nine Undefeatables that shall remain the masters of the UnUniverse through all of time. Underneath them are 33 gods on a lower counsel. Overall, not much is known about the Undefeatables. However, it has recently been revealed that Undefeatable Marx is gathering his own artificial cyborg army. Cyber-Dee is getting his own cyber-army, but Chuck Norris is getting his own Undeafeatable army, who is ... THE ENTIRE UNIVERSE(S)! Members Upper Counsel of Undefeatables *Chuck Norris *Marx *Cyber-Dee *T-5001 *AkaRed *Bob Saget *Googolplex *Mr. T *Penn Jillette *Ultimate Billy Mays *Chuck Norriseegee *Mr. Teegee *Happycat *Basement Cat *Hyper Weegee *The Ultimate Weegee Destroyer *NaN *Fortran *Grand Dad *DarthNorrisgee *Kamen Rider Decade Lower Counsel of Undefeatables *3 *Jesus Christ *Zeus *Mr. Rogers *Hyper Sonic *The Awesome One *Bruce Lee *T-2500.5 *Captain 0 *Dora the Explorer *Dunecat *Gravity Cat *WaPo *WaWaWaWaTinky-Winky *Santa Claus *Batman *Abraham Lincoln *Super Eviler Bowser *Giygas *Squilliam Fancyson *Mabel *WeeMalSheeGas *WaBenson *Herobrine *Cthulhu *Bruticus Maximus *The Chosen One *Scanty *Kneesocks *Ed Edd N Eddy *Paul Bunyan (Anomaly) *Necrozma *Asplode Tinky Winky *Tsunami *Ceiling Cat *Awphysaur *Dimentio *Pepsiman *Shaggy Rogers (Would've been in the Upper Counsel if it weren't for his cowardliness) Former Members *Wise Ones: Allegedly a group of Undefeatables who were exiled for their greed and ambition. This was later expelled as a myth. *Weegee: Was once a member of the Lower Counsel, later expelled for staring at people too much. *Godzilla: Was demoted after the Ultimate Showdown of Ultimate Destiny. *Tabuu: Destroyed by AkaRed *Googolplex: Destroyed by Mr. T, but later revived and became more powerful. *Thanos: Destroyed by NaN and Silhouette. *Aradia Megido, Karkat Vantas, Terezi Pyrope, and Gamzee Makara collectively: All of them decided to quit being undefeatables because they accepted there's nothing wrong with not being undefeatable. *Silhouette: Despite sacrificing half of his life to kill Thanos, before he even regenerated the other half of his life, every bit of him was destroyed by Kamen Rider Decade, who promoted more wars. Wannabe Members *Shao Kahn: Is only truly beaten by the Undefeatables, except at Armageddon where he is the last man standing. However, as the events of Armageddon have been erased from history, this single victory does not count. *Thomas the Tank Engine: He is epic and strong, but he cannot join because he is only a machine, and not a god. Instead, he is Chuck Norris's taxi. *Hergee: Is currently on his own quest to track down Sqeegee and has not communicated with any other living being for a long time. Moreover, his UnRank has never been actually measured. *The other eight Homestuck trolls: While most of them are heroic and ultra powerful, they're not as powerful as Karkat, Gamzee, Aradia, and Terezi as they represented cardinal directions and received powers from the Black Turtle of the North (For Karkat), the Vermillion Bird of the South (For Gamzee), the Azure Dragon of the East (For Aradia), and the White Tiger of the West (For Terezi). The other eight don't have such special power as them. Despite this, these eight aren't wannabes anymore because they understood there's nothing wrong with not being undefeatable. All other information on the undefeatables is classified. Any attempts to discover their secrets will result in the Undefeatables killing you without even trying. Category:Organizations Category:Gods Category:Epics Category:Undefeatable Category:Heroes Category:Good guys Category:Guys Category:Awesome People